In Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) networks and Generalized MPLS (GMPLS) networks, connection oriented packet services and virtual circuits can be established using a Traffic Engineering Database (TED) that comprises up-to-date and accurate Traffic Engineering (TE) information. Typically, a copy of the TED is created and maintained by at least some of the nodes in the network using an interior gateway protocol (IGP) with TE extension (IGP-TE). The individual nodes can use the TE information to compute their own TE Label Switched Paths (TE-LSPs). Some GMPLS networks have TE information that may be substantially complex, such as in wavelength switched optical networks (WSONs), e.g. as described by Lee et al. in Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) document draft-bernstein-wson-impairment-info-02.txt, published March 2009, and entitled “Information Model for Impaired Optical Path Validation,” which is incorporated herein by reference as if reproduced in its entirety. In such networks, the TE information can be flooded from the nodes to a Path Computation Element (PCE), which is configured to handle such information and compute the TE paths in the network.